


[完结]无JC拆卸之手铐（锁漂）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 死锁, 漂移, 锁漂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之手铐（锁漂）

刚推开门的时候漂移就感觉到了房间里有不一样的气息。身体比脑模块反应更快，然而还是没有快过对方。  
直到手腕上传来一阵冰凉的触感，漂移才惊觉自己已经被对方牢牢压制住。  
“你是谁？”漂移压低了声音怒吼，处理器里迅速想着怎么脱身。  
“哟，这么久没见，你连我都不想吗？”  
漂移知道了，就算房间里没有开灯，他也没有打开夜视镜，这个流里流气的声音和腔调，用尾气管也能想到是谁。  
“死锁！”  
“是我啊！”对方轻快地笑起来，顺手把他的武器模块锁住，虽然漂移更习惯用冷兵器。  
“炉渣，你来干什么！”  
“来干你啊。”死锁毫不掩饰自己的目的。  
“滚开！”漂移抬起脚就踹向死锁。  
很不幸，他这是在把脚送到对方手里。  
死锁一把扣住他的双腿，把自己压得更低，紧贴着漂移的装甲处传来浓烈的火热。  
“你不想我吗？”死锁故作伤心地说。  
“想——想把你的发声器一刀剜出来！”  
“上次被我插得死去活来的时候你也是这么说的。”死锁心情很好地舔了舔漂移的脖颈，在传感器上落下一个吻。  
“等你把我放开的时候，就是你的死期！”漂移咬牙切齿。  
“那看来，我得关你一辈子了。”死锁伸手摸到漂移的大腿上，不紧不慢地寻找着装甲的缝隙。  
“住手！”漂移惊恐起来，那里布满了精度极高的传感器，线路上都是极为灵敏的元件，死锁这样阅机无数的家伙绝对会发现的。  
漂移动了一下，这让他的腿不可避免的加大了动作。  
死锁等的就是这个时候。  
灰黑色的手指恶意地按在了漂移的对接面板上。  
“放开我……你这个混蛋……欠拆的……”漂移开口就骂，却发现自己的发声器已经不能再组织出一句气势汹汹的脏话来。  
“多热辣啊，小宝贝，想想这个混蛋以前是怎么拆你的？”死锁肆无忌惮地调戏着漂移。  
漂移不得不承认死锁的话让他的处理器里涌起一些过去的回忆，他极力想忘掉，却又牢牢占据着他的核心记忆扇区的东西。  
他被死锁压在地上，后挡板高高地翘起，背后的输出管霸道嚣张地碾压过去，彻底把他的自尊撕碎。  
双手被高高吊起来，死锁抱着他的双腿，没有任何借力点，就这样被他毫不留情地贯穿。  
负伤躺在维修台上，等来的却不是医生。在满身能量液中被他拆到光镜翻白。  
在舱室里，在电梯里，在基地外，在战壕里。  
无处不在。  
这个怪物。  
漂移终于把这句话说出了口。可是死锁却一片寂静，他的表情甚至有些恼火。  
“怪物？嗯哼？”死锁凑近了漂移，紧紧盯着这张和自己一模一样的面甲。  
漂移也在望着他。  
“我是怪物，你又是什么？别忘了，我们可是一样的。”死锁伸出舌尖舔了舔漂移的唇角。  
漂移倔强地把头扭过去。他甚至不想再看那张如同镜像般的面孔。  
“我和你不一样，我永远也不会再成为你。那么肮脏，卑鄙，可怜，懦弱。”  
“你就是个可怜虫。”漂移重新看向死锁，一字一顿地说。  
死锁愣了愣，忽然放声笑起来。他笑得那么开心，以至于他差点要从漂移身上滑下去。  
“哈哈哈哈，你可太好笑了，漂移……我肮脏，懦弱，可怜虫……”  
漂移忽然感觉胯部一凉，没等他反应过来，死锁已经飞快地把一根手指伸进了他的接口里。  
“啊！……”剧烈的疼痛传来，没有润滑的通道骤然被入侵，金属内壁下意识地缩紧，排斥着来烦之物。  
死锁毫不费力地找到了一个凸起的节点，他的指节重重地按了上去。  
“住手！我要把你撕成碎片！”漂移痛得清洗液都流了出来。  
“住手还有什么好玩的？”死锁毫不在意漂移的痛楚，用手指反复按压着那个备受折磨的节点，放了一点微小的电流。  
漂移几乎要跳起来，如果不是他的手被铐在床头的话。混合着痛楚和莫名的快感的电流从他的对接通道里直窜向处理器，他的后背弓成一个漂亮的弧度。  
“快……停下来！”漂移的处理器开始冒出线路警报，胸甲下方的发动机开始过热，风扇也早在下意识的时候加大了功率。  
他的装甲变得火热。面甲上渗出了一层薄薄的冷凝液。  
死锁丝毫不为所动，他又往里伸进一根手指。两根手指把漂移的接口撑得更开，更多的节点被找到。  
温暖的内壁已经开始分泌出润滑液，裹住了死锁的手指，指尖传来的高温让死锁满意地亲吻上漂移。  
漂移想躲开。  
可是双手被铐住的他没有丝毫反抗能力。  
死锁一手捏住他的下巴，居高临下地吻着自己的猎物。粘腻的舌头伸进漂移的嘴里，半是强迫地挑逗着漂移，逗弄着漂移的舌头，舔舐着他的牙齿，灵巧的舌尖刷过漂移口腔里的传感节点，推动着他的舌头跟随自己，轻轻吮吸舔吻着。漂移想把他推出去，可是死锁很有技巧地卷起漂移的舌头，轻咬着他的舌边。漂移的双唇无法合拢，丝丝挂挂的电解液从他的唇角滑落出来。死锁炙热的舌头深深地进入漂移的口腔里搅拌着，漂移的光镜开始变得模糊，他浑身发热，腰部更是不自觉开始轻轻从床上抬起，摩擦着死锁的腹甲。  
“这么快就受不了了？想要我艹你？”死锁抬起头，湿漉漉的嘴唇上满是漂移的痕迹。  
漂移紧咬着下唇不说话。  
死锁也不再过多纠缠，他飞快地撤出了自己的手指，对接面板间的硬物抵上了漂移的接口。  
“渣的你什么时候把管子改造了？”漂移忽然发现了死锁输出管上的改装，他剧烈地挣扎起来，上半身拼命地后退，手腕上的手铐和床头碰撞发出当啷的声音。  
“放心，会让你爽翻的。”死锁舔舔嘴唇，扶住漂移的臀部，让那里抬高了一些，柔嫩的接口正对着他的视线，少许润滑液从里面流了出来，接口保护叶片微微开合，真是一副绝美的画面。死锁不想再忍耐了，他按住还在企图逃开的漂移，涨得快要爆炸的火热抵住漂移的接口，双手紧抓漂移腰的两侧，一口气冲了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……混蛋！”不能跟手指相比的粗大就这么带着席卷一切的气势撑开了还很柔软的内壁，里面的管道在一瞬间紧紧地收缩起来，带着温热的润滑液包裹住死锁的管子。  
死锁张着嘴，大口置换着气体，他的凶器停留在漂移通道里，暂时停顿了下来，给他个适应的时间。冲入漂移通道内的感觉让死锁的火种都爽得要尖叫起来，丝绸般光滑的内壁绞着死锁，他能从结合的部位感到漂移火种的急速。  
死锁缓缓地小幅度晃动起来，手掌抚摸着漂移的胸甲和臀部。太爽了，那种高潮般的快感源源不绝地传遍全身线路，每个传感器都在叫嚣着。  
“嗯……求你……停……停下来……”漂移终于无法忍受，语不成调地向死锁哀求，却只能激出施暴者更多的兽性。死锁用力将他的下身抬得更高，双腿向上几乎压到头顶，和他面对面地进入着。这个姿势让死锁粗大的凶器完全的进入他的通道里，霸天虎爽得闷哼了一声。  
“呜……不，不……”漂移的机体随着死锁不断的进入抽出而不停前后晃动着，从他纠结的眉头，可以看出他的不适。不过死锁是不会放过他的。他扳过漂移已经被清洗液浸透的面甲，低头再次堵住喘息的嘴唇。  
“唔……唔……”漂移被封住了嘴，风扇的废气无法排出，他痛苦地摇了摇头，满是清洗液的光镜无助地望着在他通道里捣乱的家伙。  
死锁抬起头，下身撞击的力量也再不留情，漂移的求饶声渐渐变成呻吟声，寂静的房间里，对接设备撞击的声音，他们彼此的亲吻和喘息声，全都变幻成刺激死锁的春药。他的管子几乎要将漂移刺成两半，深深插入到通道最顶点，再全部退出又狠狠撞进去。  
在死锁对准漂移的传感集点刺下去的时候，漂移忽然发出了一声无法抑制的尖叫，他的双手猛烈地挣扎起来，清秀的面甲上浸染了醺红的情欲，他张着嘴，浑身颤抖起来，发出绵软的呻吟。  
死锁露出尖尖的小虎牙，咬住漂移的下唇。忽然用力撞向通道尽头的油箱入口，毫无顾虑，毫无怜悯，狠狠地插入，撞击，顶进那个让他欲罢不能的油箱里。  
漂移在一片狂风暴雨的快感中被带上了过载的巅峰。  
他尖叫着，哭喊着，大张着双腿迎来身上人灼热的液体。粘腻的润滑液射进他的油箱，也把他洁白干净的装甲弄得一团糟。

早上，内置时钟按时把漂移叫醒。刚想活动，就发现了自己的处境。他的双手依旧被铐在床头，机体上传来干涸的润滑液的气味，接口处则稍微动一下就疼得要死。而身上传来的沉重的压感则让他明白，那个混蛋还没走。而且，他十有八九是在装睡，故意压着他。  
“放开我，你这个排气管长在接口上的炉渣！”漂移被按在床上，尽管已经精疲力竭，但是嘴上的骂声依然不绝。  
“嗯，你醒了？”死锁的声音里带着一丝浓重的杂音，和发酵的情欲。  
“快点把我放开！”漂移气急败坏地说，手腕上的手铐发出清脆的金属撞击声。  
“放开？可以啊！”死锁从容不迫地舔了舔漂移的脖颈，满意地看到对方后退的动作。“再让我爽一次就放开你。”  
“你脑模块进传动液了？”漂移气得恨不得把死锁踹飞，如果不是他的腿正被对方死死压住的话。昨晚回家一个不小心，被这个不速之客偷袭成功，咔嚓两下铐在了床头，之后——漂移不愿意回忆，但是看现在这个家伙一脸春风得意的表情，就知道他绝对想的不是什么好事。  
“想爽你找别人啊！”  
“他们长得不好看，我就喜欢你这张脸。”死锁笑嘻嘻地说。  
“自恋狂！”漂移晃着手铐，叮呤咣啷的响。  
“这张脸多漂亮啊！”死锁压在漂移身上，手指在他的面甲上游移，借着夸奖漂移的机会夸奖着自己。“看看这面甲涂装，多漂亮，光镜也好看，要是红色的就更好看了。”  
漂移趁死锁的手指摸自己嘴唇的时候一口咬住了他。  
“嗷！”死·暴躁小哥·锁看着手指上的牙印，一丝凌厉射出光镜。带着牙印的手指捏住漂移的下巴，软金属几乎被他捏到变形。  
“你的小嘴需要点什么东西填满它。宝贝儿。”  
漂移恶心透这个称呼了。他不愿意被死锁这么叫，因为这意味着这个小恶魔会在接下来的不知道几个周期里把他折磨到发疯。  
霸天虎有的是手段。  
死锁抬起漂移已经虚脱的一条腿，开始舔舐脚踝连接处的齿轮。他一边看着漂移的光镜，一边缓慢地在漂移脚踝处用舌尖画着圈，不紧不慢地挑逗着下面的线缆。  
漂移的发动机嗡的一下就低吼了起来。昨晚的强拆太过突然，对他来说是，对死锁来说亦然。他以为死锁会速战速决，只是没想到，却低估了这个家伙的狡猾。  
“我们是一样的，”死锁欣赏一般地抚摸着漂移的小腿内侧，那里有几条隐秘的敏感线路。“我知道哪儿能让你发疯。”  
最后两个字他带上了重重的尾音，声音像是在高纯里泡过一样蛊惑。  
“不，放手……”漂移拼命想向后躲，他瑟缩着，想把小腿蜷起来，可是死锁更快地知道了他的想法，他抢先一步禁锢住了那双白色的腿，并且强硬地把它们分得更开。  
“真是好景致啊！”死锁跪在漂移被分开的腿间欣赏般地说。“好可爱的接口。你看，保护叶片还在一张一合的，好象在要吃的一样，昨晚吃了那么多还没有吃饱吗？要不要我再喂喂它？”  
漂移的大腿中间，昨晚被充分开发过的接口处残存着许多磨损的痕迹，还来不及恢复，死锁射进他油箱里的交换液因为保护叶片关不紧而源源不断的流出，最外面的已经干涸，留下一片暧昧的粉色。  
“这里……”死锁边说边伸出手指划向漂移的接口处。“好象在说快来侵犯我似的。”灰黑色的手指猛一用力插进了那片柔软的保护叶中。  
“嗯——”  
“好滑呀！里边有东西就是不一样。昨晚那次干涩的要死，做得一点都不爽，还是后来流了点润滑液才爽一些了。”死锁一脸流氓地说着让漂移脸红的话来。  
“别，不要！”漂移拼命摇头，但死锁却完全没有停下来的意思：不论是口还是手。  
“宝贝儿，你可真是淫荡呢！明明昨晚才被我喂过，我的手指刚插进你这里，它们又吸住我了。”  
“别说了！”漂移恼怒地瞪着死锁，想让他停下那些羞辱的话。“你要拆就快点！”  
“哈，等不及了吗？”死锁颇有成就感地笑了笑，“你可很少对我说这样的话。看来，手铐是个好工具，以后可以多用用。”  
“炉渣！”漂移恶狠狠地瞪着死锁，只是他现在接口正被死锁漫不经心地摸过，这个恶狠狠的眼神也只是漂移自己想的罢了。  
在死锁看来，漂移现在生气的样子，简直是欲拒还迎。  
“你可真让我着迷啊，宝贝儿。”  
“别喊我宝贝儿！”  
“那我喊你什么？我的汽车人小婊子？”死锁舔着漂移的音频接收器，舌尖缓慢地描摹着那里的形状。  
漂移被这个称呼搞到火种加速。  
“瞧瞧你，光是这样就已经湿透了。”死锁拿出手指，看着上面挂着的一层透明的液体，还故意伸到漂移面前，啧啧地感叹着。  
漂移满脸通红，引擎轰地一声开始加速。  
死锁再一次把输出管顶在漂移的接口处，漂移则扭过头去不想看他。死锁完全没在意，他抓着自己的管身，冠状头部一鼓作气撑开漂移的接口冲了进去。  
接口里一瞬间传来的饱胀感几乎让漂移叫出来。  
他的手腕无助地晃动着，似乎想缓解接口带给他的强烈快感。昨晚的液体和刚才分泌的润滑液给了死锁很好的润滑，他几乎没费什么力气就找到了漂移所有的节点，管道和电路之间的摩擦带给他绝佳的快感。  
“明明昨晚刚被我拆到哭，现在还是这么紧，你可真让我着迷。”  
“闭嘴！”漂移咬牙切齿。“拆就拆，哪来那么多废话！”  
“那你告诉我，喜欢被我这样对待吗？”死锁放慢了抽插的速度，故意坏心眼地舔了舔漂移的胸甲。  
“如果你让我在上面，我会很乐意这样对你。”漂移气哼哼地说。  
“当然可以。”死锁两下掰断了铐住漂移的手铐，就着输出管还深埋在漂移接口里的姿势，直接把漂移翻了个身抱了起来。粗大的管身摩擦过管道内的节点，漂移险些坐不住。  
死锁抱住了他。  
漂移坐在死锁的输出管上。  
“动一动，宝贝儿。”死锁很好心情地说。  
漂移终于解开了手铐的禁锢，他发誓要杀了这个和他一模一样但是又流里流气的家伙。光镜的杀气刚弥漫起来，死锁忽然猛一挺腰，硕大的凶器更深地挺进漂移的内壁，换来后者一声尖锐的呻吟。  
漂移几乎无法控制自己，他紧紧抓住死锁的肩甲，上半身不停地颤抖着，接口里传来销魂蚀骨的快感，所有的想法都被他抛到了脑后。  
“快啊，宝贝儿，动一动。想想我是怎么在你通道里做运动的，你也想爽一下吧？你的小接口可是快要哭了哟~~”  
漂移说不出话。他的接口正在灼热地渴望着，通道里每一个节点都在不知羞耻地叫嚣着被征服，身下的死锁正在得意地看着自己。  
他咬咬牙，双手攀上死锁的脖颈，稍微坐起一点，又重新做下去，艰难地，缓慢地摆动着自己的臀部。  
死锁吹了一声口哨。“你这样的速度可不行。”  
他扶着漂移的臀甲做起来，忽然一放手。毫无防备的漂移重重地坐下，刚才在他通道里肆虐的输出管立刻狠狠地戳到他的通道顶端，油箱入口处的神经集束丛发出快乐的哭泣。  
“不……别……”漂移再一次被快感淹没，他的光镜前开始模糊，嘴里发出含混不清的喘息。  
死锁索性抱住漂移，引导着他在自己输出管上大开大合地上下移动，每一下都几乎让管子完全退出接口，再重重地重新顶进去。淋漓的润滑液从两人相连接的对接设备处滑落，打湿了死锁身下的充电床。漂移下意识地把双臂缠上死锁的脖颈，看着那张和自己一样的面甲，他炽热的气息围绕在死锁周围，霸天虎的光学镜头渐渐变得猩红。  
“告诉我漂移，你喜欢被我拆吗？”死锁一边用力撞着漂移，一边用力揉捏漂移的胸甲。  
“嗯……呜呜……”漂移无力地攀在死锁肩甲上，机体无意识地跟随着他的动作晃动。他的光镜无法聚焦，镜头前弥漫起雪花片。  
没过多久，死锁感到漂移的接口开始一阵痉挛，波动带来的电流刷过他的输出管，忠实地把漂移的状态传递给他。感受到漂移已经到了过载的边缘，死锁撞开漂移的油箱，用力咬住他的肩甲。  
混合着痛感和快感的信号从神经元直冲入处理器，漂移失去了最后一道防线，他的接口开始剧烈地收缩，包裹着死锁的输出管，内壁褶皱和管身的纹路紧紧贴合，直到他的机体被那股熟悉的液体再次灌满。

“你过载的样子真的太棒了。”死锁把刚才拍下的照片传给漂移。  
漂移把自己埋进被子里，决定装死。  
“如果再主动点就更好了，我也不想每次都用手铐做。”死锁继续调戏漂移。  
我不认识这个家伙。  
“虽然总是反抗，但是到最后还是被我拆得很爽。”  
好想杀了这个家伙。  
“尤其是最后抱着我自己动的时候，简直要爽哭了。”  
能一刀把他的发声器削掉也行。  
“你其实也喜欢被我拆吧。”  
滚！


End file.
